Bathroom Necessities
by denofsin
Summary: One-Shot. Edward takes care of buisness after chapter 20 of Eclipse. Rated M for Fapward. Canon, In Character because canonward totally masturbates like a fiend, don't deny it.


Just a one-shot I whipped up. This is dedicated to my best friend who loves her some fapward.

This takes place after chapter 20 of _Eclipse._

* * *

Bella fell asleep quickly. I'm sure she was exhausted after all the worrying she had done today. I smiled to myself at the thought of her planning her "attack" tonight. However, I was currently dealing with the consequences of said attack right now. I tried to shift away from Bella slightly; my erection had to have been pressing into her uncomfortably. I was surprised she hadn't noticed it while I had been lying on top of her a little while ago, but I was thankful. I shifted more but she seemed to know in her sleep that I was moving away and she clung to me even closer. She pressed her face into my neck and slid her leg over my hip. I groaned aloud at the way she felt, all wrapped around me, hot and supple. I couldn't lay here anymore, I needed to get away.

I extracted myself from her arms as swiftly as possible, replacing my body with a pillow in her arms. She furrowed her brow and snuggled closer to the pillow, clearly being able to tell the difference. I paused for a moment, making sure she wouldn't wake up before I fled to the bathroom down the hall.

I was so glad that it was only Bella and myself in the house tonight, or else Emmett would have surely ribbed me for the rest of my existence. I locked the door, even though I knew Bella wouldn't wake up and find me. I rested my hands on the sink, panting slightly as the evening crashed down over me like a tidal wave. I relived every moment of her body against mine, warm and sinuous as she had moved against me. My erection was painful now and I needed to take matters into my own hands. Immediately.

I lowered my zipper and pulled my cock out of my boxers with a hiss. I had been hard for so long tonight it was almost unbearable. The tip was leaking and I swirled my thumb around to spread the fluid before sliding my hand down slowly. I moaned in ecstasy as I reached the base and squeezed tightly. I began a steady rhythm, not wanting to go too fast, I wanted this to last a while. I braced my hand on the sink once more and stroked up and down as I thought of Bella tonight. She wanted me so much, and I could feel it in her body that she had been ready for me, right there in my bedroom. I groaned as I began moving faster against my will at the thought of being with her and how close I had come to taking her.

This was hardly the first time I had to touch myself after being near Bella. Our relationship was progressing and it was getting more and more difficult to tell her to stop. Tonight, when she had moved to take off her shirt, I almost let her so I could bury my face between her warm breasts and smother them with my mouth.

I tightened my grip and began to work in firmer strokes. I pictured Bella's naked body under me as I pounded my cock into her over and over again as she moaned. I was tempted to stop myself from this fantasy because I knew this would get me over the edge, but I let myself go, working my hand faster and firmer as I felt my release approaching. I was panting and groaning and I let my mind go to the place that would get me off. I pictured Bella, her head thrown back, writhing underneath me as she came, her mouth parted, her lips glistening. She would scream my name and scratch and claw at my back, her light golden eyes locking with mine in my head as I felt let my orgasm wash over me. I pumped my cock softly, drawing out the sensation before I pulled away to lean over the sink once more. I panted, my eyes closed as I tried to regain some semblance of composure. I pulled my ruined shirt up over my head threw it in the hamper. I wiped the counter and washed my hands before turning and starting a shower for myself.

I stripped the rest of my clothes off quickly and stepped into the white hot stream of water. I let it wash over my shoulders and my mind again wandered to Bella. Instead of the water, I felt Bella's hands smoothing over the tense muscles in my back, pulling me into a soft embrace, her soft body enveloping mine. My dick began twitching back to life as my fantasy of Bella in the shower became clearer. I groaned a little in frustration at the fact that I couldn't control myself at all when it came to her. I wondered how I got through a day of her body being so close to mine.

_You don't_.

I sighed as I took my cock into my hand and once more began to stroke. I went slower now, savoring the feel of my hand mixed with the scorching heat of the water. I braced my hand on the shower wall as I worked myself with determination to last longer than the first time. With the heat of the water, I imagined being inside of Bella. She was so _warm_, I could only imagine how utterly hot she would feel when I was inside her. The thought made my eyes roll back into my head and I had to slow my strokes to keep myself from coming too soon. I started to pick up speed again, just slowly bringing myself over. I wanted to savor this, so when I went back to the bed with her, I would be able to enjoy the way she clung to me. After a few more moments, I finally came once more, watching as my release ran down the glass wall of the shower. I leaned my head against the glass, catching my breath before I finished my shower.

I stepped out, dressing quickly so I could finally get back to Bella. When I entered the bedroom, she was sprawled across the bed and was sleeping fitfully; the engagement ring she was still wearing glinted softly in the moonlight. I smiled gently as I crawled into the bed and gathered her into my arms. I wrapped both of my arms around her tightly, snuggling her into my chest and I pressed a soft, lingering kiss to her forehead before placing a light one against her parted lips. She sighed gently and immediately calmed; her body relaxing into mine.

I snuggled closer to her and matched her breathing, drifting to a place that was the closest to sleep I could ever be.


End file.
